


Fight Fire with Fire

by Xiani_Moon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Engie has a soft spot for machines, Revenge, Spah sappin' mah sentry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiani_Moon/pseuds/Xiani_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set during the Man vs Machine war)<br/>The Engineer has had enough of those annoying Spy robots always placing sappers on everything he builds and decides that it is time for payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spy down!

"Put a dispenser here!" the Soldier had said and the Engineer had left his little nest to follow that request.  
He was on his way back when he heard that awfully familiar 'frzzz'-sound in the distance. He knew what that meant, "Spah sappin' mah sentry!" he called out and sprinted back to his nest of Sentries, a Dispenser and a teleporter exit.  
When it all came into view he saw his level three sentry shaking and sputtering static, the responsible Spy holding another Sapper, ready to place it on his Dispenser.

Engie brought up his Shotgun and opened fire at the enemy.  
The robot turned to face him and quickly cloaked, but Engie heard the satisfying sound of bullets hitting metal and knew that at least a few shots had hit their target.  
He rushed over to his sentry to remove the sapper in hopes of saving his creation. Engineer managed to get the sapper off before it could turn his sentry into a pile of scrap metal and immediatly began to repair the building with his wrench.  
  
After a couple of good hits the sentry gun was repaired and once again ready to fire at any rustbucket stupid enough to come into range.  
The Engineer vented out a deep sigh and leaned on his Dispenser.  
Those damn Spies, always sapping his everything. You turn your back for just a second and BAM, Sentry down. The fact that his enemies were machines themself clearly did not stop them from destroying whatever he built.  
He picked up the broken Sapper he had pried off his poor sentry gun and looked at it in thought.  
"Fight fire with fire, they say..." he mumbled and a grin crept onto his face.

While the rest of the team was asleep, that night Engineer used the time to tinker in his workshop.  
He had a nice plan for some revenge long in the coming. Tomorrow those damn Spies would get a taste of their own medecine!

"Spah down!" he cheered as the Spy-bot fell down like a tinsoldier.  
Perfect, oh so perfect. "Revenge's sweet buckethead!"  
The robotic Spy twitched and spazzed violently. He screamed and called out for help as he was programmed to do when facing trouble, his voice glitched out and his optical sensors kept flickering on and off.  
It was actually a quite pityful sight and it all too much reminded him off his poor sentry guns, except that this machine was also screaming helplessly.

In the end Engineer sighed deeply and pulled the sapper off the robot, before the blasted thing managed to short circuit the Spy.  
The twitching and spazzing slowly stopped and the robot just laid there, his metal limbs twisted in odd angles and static crawling over his frame.  
The Spy-bot turned his head to face the human, his left optic busted, the right one flickering. For a few moments it stared at the Engineer with the cold and emotionless face each of these robots had.  
"mrr-mANy thZZTnkSs" he said before his second optic gave out and he stopped moving.  
The Engineer stood there, looking down at the Spy-bot that was laying on the ground before him like a broken toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. It's been the first time I ever wrote anything for the Team Fortress 2 fandom and it's the first thing I uploaded here. I know it is pretty damn short, if I find the time and inspiration I will expand on this. After all a man truely in love with machines can't just leave a damaged, but repairable Robot laying around, right?


	2. Sentry busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I would like to continue this story a little and once I had actually come up with some plot for the second chapter I procastinated writing it for about a week. ^^"  
> But now it's finally done and uploaded.  
> I sincerely hope that you will enjoy it.  
> If you do I'd be grateful to receive a comment, no matter how short it might be.  
> And of course tips on how I could improve my writing are always appreciated as well as pointing out any flaws I might have made (like forgetting a word or something not making any sense).  
> If you additionally have any suggestions for future plot you are welcome to send me those too. I want to write a fanfiction that's enjoyable for you all.

The Engineer had decided to keep the Spybot.  
Once todays battle was over he would take the robot back to his workshop to open it up and take a look at how it worked. Knowing more about the technology they were fighting would likely be an aid to his team and also satisfy his curiosity.

In the past he had already attempted to learn about Gray Mann's robots from parts he had salvaged from the battlefield. That had led to nothing. Once his team was done with a robot there was not much left intact enough to gain any information from it.  
The Spybot he had short-circuited was still in one piece. Some of the connections might be fried and its processor slightly damaged, but overall the robot was still rather intact. The robotic backstabber now leaned offline and limp against the side of his dispenser.

 

A rocket flying his way pulled the Texan back from his thoughts. His level three sentry-gun immediately  answered with a rocket of its own. The robotic Soldier ended up getting blown to bits but his rocket had exploded near the sentry-gun and damaged it.  
The Engie could have sworn that he had heard the Administrator say something but the rocket exploding so close to him had left his ears ringing and with a sentry in need of fixing he had no time to muse over what that old lady had said. After all she was constantly yelling at the mercenaries about something, be it a new type of robots entering the fight or the bomb getting precariously close to the RED base they were currently defending.  
'Couldn't have been that important.' he thought and continued to hit the damaged sentry with his wrench.

 

He ended up being caught off guard by a pair of metal hands grabbing a hold of his shoulders and a robot tackling him. The Engineers feet lost the ground and he fell backwards of the concrete plateau he had built his sentry on.  
The drop of two or three meters and the robot landing on top of him forced all air out of his lungs and for a second he only saw white.  
Then he realized that the latter might not have anything to do with the drop, as pieces of his sentry, dispenser and sentry-buster debris came raining down.  
So that was what the Administrator had been yelling about.

"Dammit…"

 

The Engineer looked up at the robot on top of him and noticed it to be the Spybot from earlier.  
A pair of faintly glowing robot eyes stared back at him. For some reason the bot had not done anything since it had tackled him.  
The Engineer shoved  it off himself and got up, wondering if the robot might have tried to help him rather than attack him like he had first assumed.

A quick glance at the machine revealed a large piece of shrapnel stuck in its lower back. One leg was slightly sparking and twitching, the other laid limp. That was most likely the reason why the bot had not gotten up yet.  
It turned its head to look at him. "Some assistance please." the Spybot said, its voice a metallic sounding copy of the real Spy's voice.  
  
A deep sigh escaped him. The robot really expected help from him?  
"Listen, tin can. Just 'cos I showed you mercy _once_ don't mean I'm your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering how the Spybot was able to do anything at all after obviously being ofline at the start of the chapter:  
> The Engineer had him propped up against the Dispenser.  
> In regular Team Fortress a Spy can get healed by an enemy Dispenser. Of course in MvM that feature isn't included for Spybots, that would be a little shitty and pretty pointless.  
> But in fanfictions everything is possible, so I figured I'd say that the Spy's fried circuits got fixed by the Engineer's Dispenser. Of course our dear Engie did not expect that to happen either or he wouldn't have put the robot next to his Dispenser.


End file.
